of dates and boyfriends
by KiraSakura
Summary: in which kairi schemes and sora and riku meet... and then have sex .x. valentines for raos, anni and lisa .x. rikusora .x.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM.

Warnings: Eh

Author's Notes: Excessively late Valentines for Raos and Anni and Lisa. XD

I love you all

---

**Wednesday**

**---**

**This Weekend**

**---**

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

OK, OK, so I know that you fully intend to spend the entire weekend sulking but… well, my friend is coming to town… and I mean, I know you really don't want to start dating again so soon but he's sooooooooooooo hot Sora sooooo pleeeeeaaaaase just do it for me?

I'll PAY you if I have to.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: This Weekend

Kai, I just… no, OK? I don't feel anywhere near ready for another relationship…

God, is it just me or is Axel being a total idiot?

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

It ain't you. Why does that wanker think we actually care if he fucked your twin last night?

And come ooooon Sora! Riku is totally hot.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: This Weekend

Kairi, I just broke up with Leon! I thought we had something special and then I walk in on him and Cloud and… I just… God, I feel so dammed low!

I can't believe I listened to that shit he fed me for three whole years. Just… fuck…

How the Hell does a guy (coughAxelcough) get himself kicked out of marriage counseling when he's the assistant counselor?

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

OK, look. Yes, I understand that your Leon break up made you fell bad and all that shit, but come on! I broke up with Henry just last week!

And, God, I don't know. Why did I listen you again?

'Oh, come on Kai, you and me sitting there together while all those couples whine. It'll be fuuun'

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: This Weekend

…

You were only with Henry for five days.

Hey, having you sit next to me was ten times better then having old lady smellalot. Besides, you make an adorable receptionist!

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

Just because I'm a slut…

Oh, and who said so?

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: This Weekend

Uh, that dude over there.

He's totally ogling you.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

Ooooh… he's not too bad looking, either.

Do you think he would mind a quickie?

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: This Weekend

I'm sure he'd love one…

… but I don't think his wife would.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: This Weekend

Pfft.

They'll end up separating anyway.

I'll just speed up the process.

KAIRI OUT.

(cover for me. tell roxie i went to go get coffee)

**---**

**Is she…?**

**---**

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: Is she…?

Where the Hell did Kairi just run off to?

Don't think I didn't see her chatting it up with Mr. Thompson…

Did he just _follow her??!_

_---_

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re: Is she…?

Kairi is off to get coffee.

I wanted something with hazelnuts.

And chocolate shavings.

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: Is she…?

…

You're allergic to nuts, might I point out.

Remember eighth grade?

Tell Axel to get back in here.

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re: Is she…?

Oh God, don't remind me.

Axel is on his way…

Pulling a Kairi, are we?

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: Is she…?

That isn't funny.

Just because my boyfriend is willing to suck me off…

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re: Is she…?

Fucker.

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: Is she…?

OK, that was mean.

I'm sorry.

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re: Is she…?

I'm not talking to you.

---

**I'm sorry!**

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: I'm sorry!

I'm sorry…

I didn't mean it!

Please forgive meeeeeeee…

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: I'm sorry!

SORA!

Come on, pleeeaaase forgive me?

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: I'm sorry!

…

D:

---

**Flowers?**

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Flowers?

Who do think they're from?

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Flowers?

I dunno…

Lucky bastard!

I wish someone would send me flowers.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Flowers?

Do you not see the roses Paul just sent in?

How was Mr. Thompson?

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Flowers?

God, he sucks. And not in the good way.

No wonder his marriage is going down the drain. Literally.

Heehee, dirty joke.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Flowers?

Haha.

I think they're from Roxas.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Flowers?

Probably.

You shouldn't blow him off like that…

He really is sorry. He just let Axel go on and on about what they did last Friday to the Yamada's.

The_YAMADA'S,_ Sora.

---

**OK, I forgive you.**

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re: OK, I forgive you.

(hug)

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re: OK, I forgive you

Yay!

XD

(hug back)

---

**Thursday**

---

**I hope you don't mind….**

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: I hope you don't mind…

OK… so I sorta kinda gave Riku your email address and photo.

Forgive me!

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: I hope you don't mind…

… I will keelhaul you all…

---

**Hello?**

---

To: Sora

From: Riku Tanaka

Re: Hello?

Hello, Sora. My name is Riku and I'll be your date on Saturday night!

(Kairi made me say it. She threatened castration)

---

**OMG**

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: OMG

He just emailed me!!!!!!!111!!!ELEVEN!

What do I do?

Is he hot?

Does he think I'm hot?!

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: OMG

Uh, Sora, the guy was practically drooling on the phone when he saw your picture.

Email him back, dimwit!

I made reservations at Manteiv at 6:30 on Saturday night under Riku's name.

Haha.

Vietnamese food.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: OMG

I think I will keelhaul you.

I wasn't serious at first, but now I am. I'm sure Riku would love to help.

And that's just Vietnam spelt backwards?

The heck?

---

**Serious?**

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Serious?

Heheh… hi…

I…

Were you serious about the date thing?

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Serious?

Of course, Sora.

I would actually love to meet you.

Nice to know you added me to your address list.

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Serious?

OK… Kai made reservations at Manteiv on Saturday at 6:30 in your name…

Tell me about yourself.

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Serious?

Shit, she did?

Why do I put up with her?

I don't know how you do it.

OK… I'm twenty-four, single, blatantly gay and I have just seen a photo of an adorable brunette who I would absolutely love to meet.

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_Oh God I think I love you._

(You as in Sora. Not God. Not that I don't love God… just… yeah…)

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Serious?

Aw, you sure know how to make a uke blush.

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Serious?

Yay.

XXOO

Got a meeting now, love.

Bloody morons can't look after a modeling company by them damned selves…

---

**Swoon**

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Swoon

He's so charming.

I owe you a lay. I'll ring Jason tonight.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Swoon

Yay!

I love Jason.

Told ya so.

;p

---

**Friday**

---

**Heyo**

---

To: Jason

From: Sora

Re: Heyo

Remember Kairi?

---

To: Sora

From: Jason

Re: Heyo

Yeah. I think I love her.

Why?

---

To: Jason

From: Sora

Re: Heyo

You two have a date on Sunday for brunch at Opal.

Love me!

---

To: Sora

From: Jason

Re: Heyo

I do!!

YAY!!!!!!!!

----

**Roses or tulips?**

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Roses or tulips?

Which do you prefer?

---

**Please?**

---

To: Sora

From: Leon

Re: Please?

It wasn't what it seemed, Sora. I swear.

C'mon, can't we talk?

---

To: Leon

From: Sora

Re: Please?

No.

Fuck off.

---

**Tulips**

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Tulips

I prefer tulips…

Why?

XX

(God it feels so good to do that)

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Tulips

Good.

(evil laugh)

Can I give you a real kiss tomorrow?

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Tulips

You damned well better.

Should I be afraid?

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Tulips

Probably would be a good idea.

BWUHAHAHAHA…

…

OK…

Blondes or redheads?

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Tulips

Blondes.

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Tulips

XX

---

**More!**

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: More!

Where are all those flowers coming from???

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: More!

Riku.

Riku sent me flowers!!!

---

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re?

Do I see flowers?

And a pissy Leon?

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re?

Yeah.

Kairi's holding him off and OH MY GOD that's Cloud!

---

To: Sora

From: Roxas

Re?

Axel and I are coming out.

---

To: Roxas

From: Sora

Re?

Hurry

---

**Hey, baby**

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Hey, baby

Kairi rang me and told me what happened.

I'm on my way.

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Hey, baby

He just came barging in and he said that he would ruin me if I didn't go back to him and then Cloud turned around and punched him and said that he wanted to know since when did he want me back?!

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Hey, baby

Oh, pish.

I doubt he could do anything to you.

And if he does he can expect to wake up in the morning with no eyebrows and a boob job.

Ahahaha sic' him, girls!

Models make surprisingly good soldiers.

XXOO

PS. My flight just got in…

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Hey, baby

Thanks for the support?

What do you mean your flight just got in?

Wait, you're seriously coming today?!

Kai said you were coming tomorrow morning!

No, turn! Turn and return to the evil skinny ladies!!

I will not have you skip work just to comfort me!

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Hey, baby

Oh, look.

Time to get on the plane.

XXXX

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Hey, baby

Don't you dare!

---

**Bored**

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Bored

I am so boooored. Jesus, we've been sitting here for over two hours!

I want to go hoooooooome!!

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Bored

Eck.

A couple called the le Comte's have a four-thirty appointment.

Can't escape for another hour and a half.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Bored

Bitches.

I'm so gonna drink myself silly tonight.

You up for it?

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Bored

Nah.

Apparently Riku's coming today.

D:

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Bored

Oh?

Don't you just love how supportive he is?

I really do think you and him will last.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Bored

… you've been planning this, haven't you?

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Bored

Maybe.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: Bored

I should hate you, but you can go get me coffee to make up for it instead.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: Bored

Fine.

OOO

Be back in five.

---

**Look**

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Look

Heya.

Do me a favour and look out the window.

See that Internet café?

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Look

OK… I see the café…

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Look

See the guy with the long silver hair?

---

To: Riku

From: Sora

Re: Look

Yeah…

Wait.

How do you know all this?

---

To: Sora

From: Riku

Re: Look

I'm the guy with the long silver hair.

I'ma coming up.

---

**Monday**

---

**So…?**

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: So…?

So, how'd the date go??

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: So…?

Bloody fantastic!

OK, so he stayed over n Friday night and we got ourselves decently hammered and I think I slept with him. And then on Saturday morning he took me out to that beach side café for breakfast and then we went to the markets and he bought me the crown necklace I'm wearing. And then we went home and had some lunch and… did things… (you never told me how good he was in bed!) and then we went on your damned date.

Then he took me to the cinema and we watched Pirates of the Pacific: At World's Beginning and then we went to the local gay club and danced and then we came back and did some more things and then we just spent all of Sunday in bed.

---

To: Sora

From: Kairi

Re: So…?

XD

You both have a date next Thursday night at 7:00 at that sushi place.

---

To: Kairi

From: Sora

Re: So…?

Yay!


End file.
